La croisée des chemins
by crysnelle
Summary: "Que t'est-il arrivé Naruto, comment un simple voyage avec Jiraya à pu te rendre si froid, si distant, toi qui était avant si jovial. Pourquoi as-tu demandé de rejoindre les anbu ? Tu sais très bien que ce conseil qui te haït tant ne demandais que ça, pourquoi demande tu de toi-même à ce qu'on te passe une laisse autour du cou ? Es-tu seulement toujours celui que j'ai connu ?"


Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère sera vous plaire. J'ai une cette idée suite à la découverte d'un personnage féminin de Naruto que je ne connaissais pas dans une fanfic. Ce personnage me plaisant je n'arrivais plus à le chasser de mon esprit et c'est ainsi que cette histoire est née.

Ceci sert plus de prologue que de véritable chapitre un, posant les bases du 'nouveau' Naruto.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant de nouveau que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Laissez un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Merci et à bientôt.

* * *

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Tsunade regardait le village qui l'avait vu grandir avec une petite pointe de joie. Aujourd'hui aller revenir le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, un ninja blond qui lui manquait depuis le jour de son départ il y a maintenant trois ans. Il était celui qui lui avait redonné espoir, celui qui l'avait fait revenir dans ce village et quelque part celui grâce à lui qu'elle était maintenant Hokage. Pourtant, quelque part elle appréhendait plutôt pas mal cette rencontre. Car si les rapports de Jiraya c'était montré très encouragent au début, depuis un peu moins d'un an ce n'était plus le cas. Les rapports se faisaient plus rares, et aussi beaucoup plus modéré. Pas en ce qui concernait la puissance de Naruto, non, là Jiraya ne pouvait s'arrêter de cesser de lui faire des compliments. Selon l'ermite le ninja blonde était devenu un shinobi complet et très puissant, le digne héritier de son père comme aimait l'appeler son parrain. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha il s'était assagi, n'ayant plus besoin d'attirer l'attention. C'était avec des rapports encouragent dans le genre que Jiraya avait commencé son voyage. Mais depuis un an il n'y avait plus tout ça, en fait les rapports ne parlaient plus que la puissance de Naruto et rien de plus. Il n'y avait plus rien en ce qui concernait l'attitude de Naruto ou encore son caractère évoluant. Et c'était cela qu'elle appréhendait un peu.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucun coup sur la porte ne fut donnée. Perdu dans ses pensées Tsunade ne réagit pas, de toute façon elle se doutait de qui cela pouvait être, les seules qui étaient autorisés à entrer de cette façon étaient Sakura et Shizune. Se retournant elle put observer de long cheveux rose, signe distinctif de la jeune Haruno. Elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux depuis qu'elle était passée juunin, Tsunade ne lui avait jamais demandée pourquoi, et elle ne le fera jamais, c'était une décision personnelle qui ne regardait qu'elle.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire sur le visage qui fit mal au cœur à l'hokage. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de ses doutes sur Naruto, et sa protégée était visiblement très heureuse de le revoir. Elle n'en avait rien dit mais Tsunade avait bien remarqué que le blond manquait énormément à la rose. Après la fuite de l'Uchiwa, Sakura s'était totalement reposée sur Naruto, on pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était reconstruite autour de lui. « Que regardiez-vous ? »

- Le village, continua Tsunade en ravalant ses sentiments. « Naruto ne devrait plus tarder, tu devrais aller l'attendre près de la porte non ? »

- oui, j'y allais, mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir avec moi.

- Non, de toute façon il passera me voir, et comme tu veux le voir, malgré le fait que le soleil ne fait que ce lever, j'ai déjà une tonne de papier à remplir. Soupira la légendaire perdante.

- D'accord, je vous le ramène alors.

La rose partie du bureau sans demander son reste, à peine sorti du bâtiment le plus proche elle sauta sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche. Elle essayait de se vider la tête du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais l'euphorie de ses retrouvailles avec son ami la galvanisait au plus haut point. Elle arriva aux portes plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et se retrouva à attendre seule comme une idiote. Elle salua quand même au passage Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux gardiens éternels. Elle attendit un long moment comme ça, sans savoir quoi faire pour passer le temps.

Elle ne les vit pas tout de suite arriver, quand elle tourna la première fois son regard vers eux, ils n'étaient encore que des points à l'horizon, points dont elle ne se préoccupa pas, après tout, ce n'était pas la première personne qu'elle voyait passer devant elle depuis qu'elle attendait ici. Quand elle reporta de nouveau son attention dessus, les points étaient beaucoup plus proches, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse enfin les distinguer. Son souffle se coupa, et elle en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Son cœur accéléré qu'un coup après avoir raté quelques battements. Dire que Naruto était devenu beau était un euphémisme, il était devenu très semblable à son père. Ces traits c'était affiner, ses cheveux avait poussé et lui retomber maintenant sur ses tempes. Ses fines moustaches lui donnaient un air bestial. Son corps c'était bien musclé, sans pour autant paraître grossier, on voyait au premier coup d'œil que c'était une musculature brute, pas de la gonflette inutile. Elle pouvait également dire que son entrainement c'était porté sur la vitesse plutôt que sur la force. Tsunade lui avait appris à différencier les types de musculature, lui disant que cela pouvait être utile lors d'un combat. Pourtant ce qui la choqua le plus était ses yeux. Certes ils étaient toujours bleus, mais il y avait quelque chose dedans qui était fondamentalement différant.

- Bonjour Sakura.

Sa voix lui glaça le sang. Où était la voix joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'elle connaissait ? Où était passé le petit garçon au sourire qui pouvait lui remonter le moral en un instant ? Elle ne comprenait pas, sa voix était froide, presque glacer, on y trouver aucune joie, aucun bonheur. Cela semblait improbable venait de Naruto, lui qui avait enduré la haine des villageois sans broncher alors que ces dernier n'existaient pas à le frapper sans aucun retenue, le laissant parfois pour mort. Enfant, Sakura n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ce par quoi le jeune homme était passé, c'était Tsunade, sa sensei, qui lui avait appris tout ça en lui lisant les rapports de l'ancien hokage. En donc elle savait qu'il y avait dû y avoir bien plus que ce qui était marqué dedans. Mais pourtant malgré tout cela, jamais il n'avait perdu son sourire devant elle. Mais là il était totalement différent. Un simple voyage avec Jiraya n'aurait jamais dû causer tout ça.

- Bon ...bonjour Naruto.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas, il ne fit pas un sourire, pas un regard envers elle, rien, et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout ce qu'était devenue, mais pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude l'empêcher de lui faire la morale, c'était aura froide qui émaner de lui, cette impression qui disait de ne pas poser de question, cette envie de tuer qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle voulait pourtant lui dire quelque chose, lui demander ce qu'il s'était passer, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle posait la question, sa vie se retrouverait en danger, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne demanda rien, qu'elle baissa la tête le temps qu'il passe devant elle. Elle resta quelque seconde ainsi, sans bouger, avant de la rattraper.

- Et sinon … ça va ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui.

Une réponse brève et concise, qui ne demandait pas de suite. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Naruto ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil en direction d'Ichiraku, qui était pourtant son restaurant de ramen préféré. Il semblait avoir grandi et muri bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, quand elle le regardait, Sakura ne voyait pas un adolescent de quinze/seize ans comme il aurait dû être, mais plutôt un jeune adulte ayant passé les dix-huit ans, et ayant vécu des épreuves très dure qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre. De temps en temps son visage était marqué par la douleur, comme si un souvenir pénible lui revenait en mémoire.

Quand Tsunade entendit trois coups sec sur la porte de son bureau, elle prit quelques secondes pour se préparer mentalement, s'attendant à peut-être trouver un Naruto changer. Quand il entra elle ne put que constater à quel point elle avait raison. En croisant ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'y avait plus aucune malice dedans, il ne brillait plus, à la place il était froid et terne, presque mort. Elle ne put détacher son regard du sien, elle était comme hypnotisé, et terrifié. Ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant n'existaient plus, il était comme une personne différente. Il exhalait de lui une puissance mystérieuse, presque écrasante. Il n'était plus un enfant, que ce soit au niveau du physique que du mental, voilà ce que comprit rapidement Tsunade.

- Bon retour à Konoha, Naruto, Jiraya.

- Merci Tsunade ça fait du bien d'être de retour, répondit l'ermite des crapauds.

- Alors comment c'est passer votre voyage ? Continua l'hokage en fixant le jeune blond.

- Bien.

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Du genre ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu deviennes un glaçon digne d'un Uchiwa ?

L'atmosphère devint menaçant presque immédiatement, le regard de Naruto était devenu purement glacial et aussi tranchant que le verre. Il fixait Tsunade avait une colère non dissimulé, presque de la haine. Toutes les personnes debout reculèrent d'un pas alors que la blonde se ratatina dans son siège. La tempête qui avait menacé de débuté ce calma presque aussitôt. Sans un mot, Naruto fit comme si tout cela n'était arrivé, mais on put entendre dans sa voix quand il s'exprima une colère difficilement contenu.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Très … très bien. Répondit la dirigeante en essayant de reprendre contenance. « Bon, dès demain tu reprendras tes missions en tant que genin, je te ferrais passer un test pour confirmer ton niveau dans les jours qui viennent.

- D'accord. Je me moque de mon grade officiel, mais j'ai une demande à te faire, et je n'accepterais pas de refus. Je veux faire partie des anbus. Annonça le blond en causant un blanc dans la pièce.

* * *

A ceux qui se le demanderaient. Ma fic Naruto: le démon aux yeux d'argent est pour le moment en Hiatus. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire et je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis avec, il y a de nombreuse erreur est autre. Donc elle n'est pas à l'abandon mais seulement en attente.


End file.
